


The Kidfic AU -9

by Tieleen



Series: The Kidfic AU [9]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At recess, Victoria and Ashlee and Ray go out to the yard and eat their lunch under a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidfic AU -9

At recess, Victoria and Ashlee and Ray go out to the yard and eat their lunch under a tree. Ray has the best sandwiches, and Victoria manages to talk him into trading half for half plus a choco chip cookie. Despite the cookie, it's mostly because he's distracted trying to come up with a name for the band.

(The band is going to be _awesome_; Ray plays guitar and Victoria's just started learning keyboard, and Ash, well -- she says she wants to sing, but Victoria doesn't know. The way she sees it, singers are just people who can't play something; _everybody_ has a voice, right. And sure, you have to have somebody singing and all, but there's no reason it has to be Ashlee -- she can be something cool. There's plenty of time to convince her, though, and maybe she can sing _and_ play something. Also, maybe Victoria can get Brendon to teach her to play something kind of without her noticing. Not that Brendon's much good at making people not notice things.)

Victoria's just taken her first bite of Mrs. Toro's awesome sandwich when Frank pretty much hits the ground right by her and bounces up into Ashlee's side.

Ashlee blinks, looking shocked, and then her lip wobbles like she might start crying in a second, which Victoria can't really blame her for; Frank breaks things by running into them. Victoria yells, "Frank!" and gets up to hit him, but he's already laughing and running away, and across the yard some kids are yelling, and that's usually a good indication it's either where he started or where he's heading.

Victoria is so going to get him, especially since now Ashlee's got tears running down her face and she's rubbing her shoulder and Ray looks horrified and there's really nothing to it but for Victoria to give up her almost untouched Mrs. Toro half sandwich.


End file.
